Tree stands enable a hunter to position themselves above the ground as to not make them prone to detection by animals during hunting or observation. Various models of tree stands exist in the prior art that serve various goals. Some models are designed to be permanently attached to the same tree for extended periods of time. Others allow the hunter to climb with the stand and therefore reposition the stand during each hunt.
Most traditional tree stands limit the user to one stationary position, thus limiting their view to one side of the tree. While some of these traditional designs have been portable and easy to set up, they fall short in the amount of standing area that they provide. Some tree stands which encircle a tree have been proposed, however these designs are typically less portable, more difficult to install, and difficult to climb into. These circular tree stands require support from the ground, or require an opening in the floor in order for the hunter to enter into the tree stand. Additionally, the encircling tree stands are only capable as functioning in one configuration without the ability of being mounted in another configuration. Accordingly, there is a need for a tree encircling stand that allows for portability, easy installation and removal from the tree, allows for installation of half the 360 degree platform independently, and has the ability to be adjustably configured to fit various tree sizes.
The present disclosure advantageously provides tree stands for hunting that have a greater platform area, have the ability to be installed in a 180 degree independent configuration, are portable, and are easily removed and installed.